110346-wildstar-has-the-best-animations-so-far
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I personally prefer the combat animations of WildStar to XIV, the latter of which always felt very stiff to me in combat. However, XIV wins hands-down when it comes to animating the characters emotively. Being able to look at one's target, manually turn your character's head towards the camera, and the range of animated emotes and expressions... I feel extremely gimped in WildStar when it comes to those particular animations. :( :( :( | |} ---- FFXIV reused much of it's art and animation from FFXI, so it's really a terrible comparison. W* had to not only make all of their races and animations from scratch, but had to write their own engine as well. While I am a huge SE fan, and OG FFXI will forever be my favorite MMO, and the Art of Amano and the music of Uematsu literally will always hold the pinnacle of beauty in my heart... I can't honestly praise XIV for giving XI's art a make over and pretend the from scratch art in W* isn't absolutely spectacular.... It is And so is the music. Jeff did a cupcake kicking job on the score for W*, It's somehow both fresh and intensly nostalgic at the same time... Love it. | |} ---- ---- Yea he did nice work. It all fits the area perfectly. | |} ---- Why so hostile? xD Little things like looking at one's target/camera and having expression emotes are hardly top-dollar features that WildStar is incapable of adding. :p I'm really hoping Carbine does at some point, because I can take so many inventive screenshots in XIV (that last one combined the expression /worried with the emote /chuckle for a new look entirely lol), but that capacity is severely diminished without those particular tools. (Yeah, it's a bit superficial, but it's seriously cool! And video games like this are all about the superficial.) | |} ---- ---- Not hostile at all. just pointing out that XIV is a facelift of XI; and comparing its art and animation (which IS gorgeous) to a brand new IP isn't a good comparison. You have 20 years to work an IP and it better be darn gorgeous :) | |} ---- ---- I totally get that. Sometimes, I don't pay attention (I'm usually looking down the field like a good quarterback), but every now and then, I catch my Mordesh Warrior going through his insane one-hand-on-the-cleaver Relentless Strikes combo or watching the Equilibrium style bullet ballet my Cassian Spellslinger puts on for my Rapid Fire combo. Makes me feel so awesome. | |} ---- I think it's a fine comparison. I talked about what I liked in WildStar and where I feel it could be improved. | |} ---- And I just pointed out that it took about 20 years to build up that level. Believe it or not; that is not an easy implementation :) | |} ---- ---- It was begged for in XI since launch, but took about close to a decade to get their implementation in; it's been refined since then for XIV. MMO's are massive programs; you can't just pop in code and expect them to run fine; that's why each new drop here comes with new bugs; getting the whole scripted environment to work together is not easy, simple, or quick. That's all. MMO development is really a lot more time intensive than many folks give it credit for. | |} ---- Lineage 2 had this "turn head to face target" functionality. Click on someone, your character's head moves properly to face them. Back in 2003. The fact that the game had flaws (which it did: a lot of, in fact) doesn't invalidate this little feature. That'd be like saying that Wildstar's end-game is invalid because the costume system is broken. It's a non-sequitur. Programming these small things are not as time intensive as some folk think it is. Do they add up? Yeah, sure they do. Can bugs happen? Yes. But that's not an excuse. If it was a legitimate excuse, then developers should never ever do anything with their games after release because "bugs will happen". Besides, people aren't asking them to restructure the whole graphic engine or the whole combat system. It's just a "make it so a part of the model moves in a certain way when I click on other people". It's pretty darn small. And that might be the biggest "obstacle" to its implementation: it's so small devs go "why bother?". | |} ---- Hahaha. This describes so much of what is wrong with this industry. XD Rift had it from the get-go. New IP! | |} ---- Didn't say it was an excuse; only said with a new IP it's not on the forefront of things to do, especially compared to older IP's. Need I remind you, that Lineage 2 is in the same boat as FFXIV? In that it had all the effort from Lineage 1 to learn from? | |} ---- ---- Please stop bringing this game up on the Wildstar forums. I firmly believe it's bad luck. I don't want to hear about it. | |} ---- I agree. We should be talking about Warhammer Online instead. *cough* | |} ---- Too be totally fair, WAR was pretty awesome... In the end, Games Workshop decided they weren't going to continue leasing the IP to Mythic.... But I mean, Games Workshops legendary IP control also is partially responsible for the warcraft and starcraft IP's ..... | |} ---- I love the fact that they created the biggest MMO in history through their revoking of their own IP license haha Like Xerox making the first personal computer and saying 'there's no market for this' haha | |} ---- Yup. I have to say Warhammer and 40k are my all time favorite fantasy / sci-fantasy IP's... but I'm not sad that the IP troubles they caused for Blizzard led to warcraft and starcraft. Though I am sad that WAR had to suffer for it. That game was awesome. | |} ---- I remember them initially wanting 6 capital cities, and then shortly before launch, cut it down to 2 :( I knew trouble was brewing when that happened. I know that wont happen in Wildstar though, because they havn't made any changes to their intended content releases. | |} ---- Carbine might need some lotion for that burn Tank :D | |} ---- And oh man, the costumes.... the ability to customize in that game was awesome. | |} ---- ---- ----